This invention relates to a material handling device and more particularly to improved high speed material devices.
Many applications demand a device which can be used to automatically move a workpiece from one location to another. Examples of such devices may be found in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,422, entitled "Material Handling Apparatus", issued Aug. 3, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,104, entitled "Material Handling Apparatus", issued Feb. 13, 1979; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,245, entitled "Material Handling Apparatus Having Gripping Means for Moving Articles in Several Directions", issued Jan. 11, 1977 (now U.S. Pat. No. RE 29,797, reissued Oct. 10, 1978). Each of these devices is particularly adapted to grip a workpiece at one location, to move it to another location and subsequently release it. Although these devices are particularly well adapted for this purpose, it is an object of this invention to provide a material handling device that is more rapid in operation and which provides a greater latitude in the path of movement.